One More Night
by Crissytje
Summary: She shot up right awake and looked to her left. It was indeed empty but only recently because it was still a little warm.  Misty had an unforgettable night. But what if that night was with a famous playboy from Pallet? And what if she wanted it again? MxG
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : Hi hi, this story was based on a song called "One More Night", have fun reading and tell me what you think ^^.Do correct me if I've written some grammar mistakes ^^_

_Ps: I do not own Pokémon or any characters of Pokémon and I hope they were not too much out of context. Hehe xd now go read !_

**Sarah Connor – One More Night**

Misty woke up feeling a chill on her back. She turned and felt next beside her but it was empty. She shot up right awake and looked to her left. It was indeed empty but only recently because it was still a little warm. Sadly that was all the evidence that was left of yesterday evening if you didn't count her dress, panties and shoes in that were scattered all around the floor. She sighed and touched the empty space next to her again, the only proof that yesterday night was not a dream was disappearing and she really didn't want it too. But obvious what she wanted was him next to her again.

Who? The famous Gary Oak. The wonderful, sexy, hot, charming, funny, arrogant, smart and most wanted Gary Oak. Whose eyes could make you melt like butter in a fry pan, whose smile could make you smile like a fool all day long and whose smirk was so hot that it could set you on fire.

She felt empty now that he was gone but she knew it was only a one-time thing even if she wanted to do it again. Sighing she got dressed and went down the stairs. Her sisters were probably still sleeping since it was real quiet downstairs. She sighed again, took an apple from the fruit bowl, her cellphone and keys and left the gym.

_**Flashback**_

_**She was sitting at the bar looking at her famous sisters dancing on the dance floor while sipping her cocktail. **_

_**'Looks like they're having fun.' She thought, turned back to the bartender and ordered a new Sex on the Beach. It should have been the four of them on the dance floor but she was having a bad day and was really not in the mood for it.**_

_**"Hi there"**_

_**She looked up annoyed that someone had dared to disturb her when she was in a foul mood.**_

_**"What do you w..." She swallowed her words instantly when she was looking in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Her bad mood was gone in a second and was replaced by a warm feeling.**_

_**"So is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the bar stool next to her.**_

_**"Oh no go ahead" She retorted quickly while being mesmerized by the rest of the body of the young man.**_

_**He was handsome, no, he was absolutely gorgeous. His maroon hair ran wildly in spikes and you could see the outlines of a well-formed body through the black shirt he had left open at the top. His eyes were indescribably beautiful and had a mischievous twinkle in them. The dark blue jeans he was wearing made him look like a model escaped from a fashion magazine. He was very elegant as you could tell from the way he walked and the way he smoothly sat next to her.**_

She had no idea where she was wandering to and honestly she didn't care. She just had to get out of the gym for the moment, the place where they had made love over and over again until sunrise. The more she was thinking about it, the more she wanted him a second time. To hold him and to be hold by him again. To feel his sweet lips on hers and to smell his hair again. To hear him whispering her name and to feel his hands in her hair again.

'See? You're completely screwed up! I told you so'

"I know, I'm totally already addicted to him and I would do anything for a second time with him. This is bad, this isn't me, this isn't me at all!" She replied the voice in her head frustrated

"Uh" she cursed with her hands in her hair.

"I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed!" She cried

'I told you not to fall into his trap but you wouldn't listen to me.' The stupid voice continued.

"Shut up! You know I tried! You know I really did!"

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hi I'm Gary Oak." He reached out his hand and kissed hers gently when she placed hers in his.**_

_**'Gary Oak, where have I heard that name before?' she tried her best to remember.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower." She replied while still wondering why the name sounded awfully familiar. Then suddenly realization came crashing down.**_

'_**Oh my God, of course, the famous researcher Gary Oak, that's why his name sounded so familiar. THE well-known playboy Gary Oak who would have a different girl every night. No girl could ever resist him and once he had laid his eyes on you, you're done for it. I wonder if the rumors are true and if I'm going to be another victim.' She would sure try her best to avoid that.**_

"_**Have we met before? You seem really familiar" He asked while looking her in the eyes.**_

"_**I don't think so" She retorted nonchalantly and looked away but kept eyeing him from the corners of her eyes.**_

"_**I guess you're right because I would have never overlooked a pretty lady like you. And I'm pretty sure I'm hard to be missed myself." He smirked**_

'_**Well he's right about that and how in the name of God can a smirk be so hot. Oh no, Misty, focus!'**_

"_**Now I know why you left your upper two buttons of your shirt open" She replied**_

"_**Oh really?" He smiled "And why is that" He whispered seductively and dangerously close to her face.**_

"_**So you wouldn't suffocate with that growing neck of yours" She snorted and backed away from him but you could see a little blush on her face. **_

"_**Oh crap you got me there" He laughed. His laugh sounded like music in her ears. It was an angel's laugh that should have been forbidden because of the consequences of it. Her heart fluttered and her stomach filled with Butterfrees. **_

'_**Oh no, this is bad, this is definitely bad. I have to say something real stupid or boring so he'll go away, otherwise I'm so screwed.' She panicked**_

"_**Did you know that Manaphy has the unusual ability to breed, despite being a Legendary Pokémon?" She asked the first thing that came up in her mind. For her it was not a stupid or boring topic since she was obsessed by Water-type Pokémon's but he might find her weird now for suddenly talking about Pokémon.**_

'_**Please go away!' She begged him in her thoughts.**_

_**He looked at her in surprise, you could see that he did not expect her to talk about that. But then he smiled and answered.**_

"_**In fact I do. And I also know that its offspring are Phione, which do not evolve into Manaphy."**_

"_**Oh really?" She replied back surprised, the thought of him replying to her random Pokémon fact hadn't even crossed her mind. Well at least not like that, she didn't think he would actually be interested.**_

"_**Then how come there are still Manaphy's on this planet if their offspring are Phione." She played dumb. Of course she knew the answer to that she was Misty Waterflower after all. **_

"_**Oh but you see, if forgot to mention that not all their offspring are Phione. Only when Manaphy reproduces in an ocean that's warmer than those that they are native to, the child will be a Phione. With other words, when they reproduce in an ocean with the same temperature or colder than those where they were born in themselves than their child will still be a Menaphy." He answered her with a smile again. **_

"_**I knew that!" She **__**huffed**__** angrily **_

"_**I'm sure you did" He smirked **_

"_**So how did you ..."**_

"_**Know all of that?" He interrupted her.**_

"_**I'm a Pokémon researcher, I am supposed to know these things especially when I study them. Legendary Pokémon I mean. And since you are Misty Waterflower I already knew I wasn't telling you something new. So what is this? Some kind of test?" He grinned. **_

"_**Well, no actually ... Hey what do mean since I'm Misty Waterflower? You know me?" She asked curious **_

"_**Of course, how could I ever forget you. You were that feisty redhead that was in love with dense Ashy-boy and that followed him all around Kanto and Johto." He smirked again.**_

_**Misty felt blood rushing to her face but this time is was not for a blush. **_

"_**I did NOT follow him around!" She retorted **_

"_**And you were not in love with him?" He laughed **_

"_**Yes, I mean no, I mean yes, I … grrrrrr. You jerk!" **_

_**She glared at him but he just keeps laughing. **_

"_**Oh wait, now I remember you, you were that spoiled useless arrogant brat that somehow had imprinted in his head that he was better than the rest but I'm certain you paid these cheerleaders to accompany you. And for information, you're still the same brat" She threw at him.**_

"_**I know, except for the fact that I make my own money now instead of using that of gramps" He still laughed not effected at all by her outburst.**_

_**She knew that she didn't have to worry anymore because she lost all attraction to him in just a minute. How did he manage to get on her nerves so fast? Oh well that wasn't important anymore. She hmphed at him and turned back to the other side. He saw her looking at the dance floor again and stopped his laughing**_

It would have been perfect if it just had ended there. She would have stayed upset and would have kept ignoring him for the rest of the evening. He on the other hand would have eventually gotten sick of her and would have left her all alone again. Then he would have found himself a new victim and she would have gone home in peace. There wouldn't have been an all-nighter lovemaking session and she would have been training in the gym now.

But it doesn't matter what would have happened. Because it didn't and instead he melted her heart in an instant. She didn't doubt that with any other guy it certainly would have ended there, but with Gary it was just different.

It was getting dark now and she was surprised she had been walking al day now without even realizing it.

'Maybe I should call my sisters in case they've been wondering where I was all day.' She thought and pulled out her phone to make a call.

*ringring* *ringring*

"Hello this is like Daisy speaking from the Cerulean gym, may I like help you?"

"Daisy, it's me Misty"

"Oh hi Misty, is there like something wrong?"

'So they haven't been wondering about my whereabouts at all.' Misty thought bitter for a second

"Oh no, nothing's wrong Daisy, don't worry. I just called to say that Ï probably won't be coming back tonight" She sighted

"That's like totally fine Mist. Have fun. Love you. Bye."

*click*

'Did she just hang up on me? Oh well it's not like I care anyway.' Her thoughts went back to yesterday evening again.

_**Flashback**_

_**"So do you want to dance?" He stood up reaching his hand and waited for her to place hers in his.**_

_**"No thank you I don't want to" She was still upset. **_

_**"Oh come on, a beautiful young lady like you couldn't possibly refuse to dance with a handsome young man like me." He smiled charmingly**_

'_**I can't believe this!' She thought. One minute ago he was taunting her and now he was pretending like nothing ever happened. Normally she would have answered "Yes I could" but something about his smile made her heart flutter again like it had never fluttered before.**_

_**'What just happened?' She thought trying to keep her rational thinking. 'This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to be over him. Why is my heart beating quicker instead of slower? Come on Misty, keep it cool, don't fall into his trap. Remember he's a well-known playboy.'**_

"_**I'm sorry, but no thanks" She replied again desperately trying to keep herself sane when she saw his face turning real cute puppy sad. And she really had to stop herself from jumping into his arms and begging him to stop pouting.**_

_**She now knew why on earth no girl could ever resist Gary Oak. Not because of his cheesy pick-up lines what she had thought first but because of the charms he possessed. It wouldn't matter if a girl didn't fall for his smile or laugh because he had more in him than that. He was arrogant but funny, elegant and charming, egotistic but still modest at the same time. He was extremely smart and don't forget extremely handsome. A girl was bound to be swept away by him and if that was still not the case then there would always be the joker card. Because Gary Oak was also a master in manipulating emotions or at least her emotions. She couldn't explain how nor could she fight against it. All she knew was that he could drive her insane with a snap of his fingers. **_

'_**Don't give in, Don't give in Misty! Argggggg, who am I kidding, I was already doomed the moment I looked into his eyes for the first time. I don't care anymore!' And with that she placed her hand in his. Almost instantly a huge smile appeared on his face again. **_

"_**I knew you would come around" And he dragged her to the dance floor. She heard giggles coming from her sisters who apparently saw everything happen and saw him answering them with a huge smirk but she decided to ignore them and intertwined her fingers with both his hands and started dancing.**_

'How on earth did I end up in front of the Oak residence' she wondered. 'And why am I even here?'

'You fool, don't tell me you actually believed what he said to you yesterday.' The little annoying voice taunted her again for the second time this day.

"I don't know" She whispered unsure. "He sounded really convincing"

'Of course he sounded convincing, he has probably said it to each girl he has ever had.' The little annoying voice went on

"But he said he really liked me" She tried again.

'You didn't actually believe that did you? You actually do know it was only a one night stand for him do you? I bet he has a new girl already and I bet you know that too.' The little annoying voice pointed out.

"You're right" She sighed. "I do know"

'If you think I'm right than why are you in front of his door!' The little annoying voice yelled alarmed.

"Because I am a fool" She stated and reached out for the bell.

'Oh no Misty, don't you dare ringing that bell! Misty, don't do it! Misty, listen to me, you're going to regret it! No, don't!' But it was in vain.

*dingdong*

Silence…

Misty waited nervously in front of the door. She was regretting her decision to ring the bell already. 'Oh my God, what have I done, what if he's there with his new girl. What am I going to say when he opens the door? What is he going to think? Shit, why didn't I think this through? It couldn't be that I was hoping I was wrong. Could I?' She felt her heart racing like mad.

'Maybe I should just run away, than he'll probably think it was just a prank.' She considered. But just when she decided to turn around and run away the door opened and a beautiful brunette stood in the doorway.

"Who are you and what do you want" An angelic voice sounded.

Misty just stared at the gorgeous girl in front of her. 'Shit, the voice was right, I was right, he has a new girl already.' She felt sick. It was as if the ground beneath her feet was pulled away like a tablecloth. Her feet were still there but she had no idea how they managed to keep her up.

_N/A : :o So he does have a new girl already :o or not? …._


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Jipjip second part is up ^^ I did wonder if I was going to continue or maybe just let it end like it ended in chapter one ^^ But wouldn't that have been incredibly cruel ^^. Soooooo I've not :p do let me know what you think of the rest xd Corrections on my mistakes are always welcome ! No go enjoys the story !_

_Ps: I do not own Pokémon or any characters of Pokémon and I hope they were not too much out of context. Hehe xd now go read !_

_Previously : Misty just stared at the gorgeous girl in front of her. 'Shit, the voice was right, I was right, he has a new girl already.' She felt sick. It was as if the ground beneath her feet was pulled away like a tablecloth. Her feet were still there but she had no idea how they managed to keep her up._

"Who is it May?" Gary asked as he came down the stairs while buttoning up his shirt. He couldn't see her because May was masking her but she recognized his voice immediately. Now it was as if the ground lopsided. Her head was spinning and she began to hyperventilate.

"I have no idea GareBear." The angelic voice answered.

'GareBear?'

The ground had now officially disappeared from beneath her feet. She almost had to grip onto May for not falling down.

"You know what? Never mind." Misty stammered and somehow, God knows how, managed to ran away from the front door as fast as her feet still could carry her.

Gary cocked his head to the left and furrowed his eyebrows. "Misty?" His sister looked at him and shrugged. She was about to close the door when he indeed saw it was Misty who was running down his front yard hill. Without even a second thought he ran past May pushing her aside and leaving her surprised at the front door. He was now hasting to catch up with the redhead who was running like her life depended.

'Luckily she has red hair or otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see where she was heading to.' He thought while speeding up a bit more. Meanwhile Misty was cursing herself for acting hasty again. She knew he wasn't going to be alone. The rumors were true, her little voice was right, she was right so then why did she feel like her heart just got ripped out of her chest.

_**Flashback **_

_**The quick hip-hop changed into something slow so when Gary put his arms around her hips Misty wasn't surprised at all. Actually she liked it and showed it by putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder against his neck. He smelled her hair unconsciously and sighed **_

"_**You know? I actually lied earlier when I told you I only knew you as the feisty redhead that followed Ash" He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his warm breath in her ear and he smirked. **_

"_**I knew I wasn't telling you something new because you're Misty Waterflower after all. The beautiful and smart Water-type Pokémon master and forth sensational sister. The now only official gym leader of Cerulean City who's incredibly hard to beat. I've heard a lot about you." He said seductively. **_

"_**You're famous you know? Almost as famous as me" He chuckled as he stroke her neck with his finger. She shivered again under his touch and felt blood rushing to her cheeks.**_

"_**I've heard a lot about you too, a lot of rumors." Misty whispered back.**_

"_**Rumors huh?" He now looked into her eyes amused. "So did you believe them?" His eyes twinkled mischievous. "And do they bother you?"**_

'_**If you're asking me if I believe you're a player then I guess I do. You're a master seducer and I can't help being mesmerized by you. And does it bother me? It does because I know you're going to dump me tomorrow but I can't help not caring about it. Uh, how stupid can you get Misty, what's wrong with you.'**_

_**Seeing her so deeply in thought he laughed.**_

"_**Don't believe everything you hear babe." He leaned in on her and kissed her.**_

_**She felt like her stomach would explode because of the Butterflees that were back. She felt her heart racing at the speed of light. She felt her knees going week and her mind going blank. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled.**_

"_**You're special Misty. I really like you and I would love to go out with you."**_

_**She saw the seriousness in his eyes but she still had no idea whether to believe him or not.**_

Finally Gary caught up on her and pulled her arm to turn her around. He took some time to catch his breath.

"Misty, what are you doing here? I was just on my way to your house. And what's with you running away like that?" He asked when his breathing was normal again.

"I'm so so sorry for coming. I didn't mean to bother you or seem like a stalker." She was fiddling with her fingers and looked down.

"I'm just being stupid so please just ignore me and go back inside to her … wait what did you say?" She shrieked looking up again.

"I was on my way to your house." He repeated a bit louder now. She looked at him stunned with her eyes wide open. It wasn't something that she had expected him to say. "But she … You … I … " She stammered. And then he realized.

"So you did believe the rumors! I told you not to believe everything you hear!" He yelled annoyed.

"You were smirking when you told me that. And how could I not believe the rumors if you were with another women already." She retorted frustrated.

"What other women?" He asked even more annoyed. No, actually he was becoming a bit upset.

"The beautiful brunette with the angelic voice of course." She couldn't believe he didn't know who she was talking about.

"For Christ sake Misty, don't tell me you thought I was sleeping with my sister?" He yelled now really upset.

"She's your sister? How could I have known that!" She moaned distressed.

"Then don't judge without knowing everything" He snapped at her.

"Then why were you gone this morning without even telling." She tried her best to stop her tears from falling.

Seeing her on the verge of tears made his anger disappear immediately.

"That's because I didn't want to wake you up." He stroked her cheek softly. "I figured you would need your sleep since we didn't sleep all night. Unfortunately I had an early conference call this morning so I had to leave early but I did leave a note."

"Which note?" She was confused.

'Was there a note? Where?' She wondered.

"The one I left it on your desk this morning. The one that said that I had a meeting this morning and that I would come pick you up for dinner this evening. But I guess you didn't see it." He sighed.

"I didn't really pay a lot attention to my surroundings this morning. Everything was a mess." She murmured and looked really embarrassed at her shoes.

He sat down on the foot of de hill and signed her to come and sit between his legs. She slowly made her way over to him and nestled herself between his legs. They snuggled there for a while in silence.

"So where did you hear those rumors about me?" He interrupted the silence.

"At the last gym leaders' conference. I heard it from Flannery who heard Janine who heard it from Whitney. And If I remembered correctly Whitney heard it from Jasmine."

"Oh her? Now I get it. Let me guess, she told you I was a playboy who has another girl each night if not two. No girl can resist me so I can easily get them to sleep with me. And that I'll never want a relationship because I love women too much to bind myself to one."

"Something like that" She laughed. "Except in my version you don't want to date because you have some crazy commitment issues."

"Nice." He snickered.

"So it's not true?" She asked anxious.

"Well I did use another date every time I went to party or award ceremony and I was indeed never in a relationship but not because of commitment issues. It was simply because I just didn't have time for it. My job wouldn't allow me to have a relationship and I honestly never felt the urge to make time for it. So I only went on dates when I coincidently had some spare time. But hey, it's not my fault that I always can get a date very easily because I'm charming and hot." He smirked. She hit his arm playfully and laughed.

"But what does Jasmine have to do with it?" She questioned him further. "Was she one of your dates?"

"In fact she was. I went out with her two times but she was really bossy and noisy. I actually didn't like her that much. She had comments on everything and everyone and it bugged the hell out of me. I wasn't planning on going out with her again but then she kept calling me and texting me and her way of coincidentally bumping into me, you know. So I finally agreed to another date desperately hoping it would be better this time. Unfortunately the only thing she kept doing was hinting to me for taking her to my latest award ceremony. Finally I got so annoyed that I told her I was talking some other girl to it. You should have seen her face, it was like a face of a child whose candy just got taken away. She was clearly upset and went on and on about how I played with her heart and how I could do this to her and yada yada yada. I tuned the rest out so I have no idea what else she said but I can image. I guess she took it real bad when she indeed saw me with another girl at the ceremony. She thought I really liked her but she asked me out and not the other way around. Oh well, she must have wanted revenge or something."

She moved so that she would be face to face with him and leaned her head on his chest. He put his arms protectively around her.

"So why me? Why did you decide to pick me yesterday?" She wanted to know more.

"You're sure you want to know? You're not going to like the reason. Let's say it wasn't really a choice." He laughed amused that she would ask a question like that.

"What do you mean?" She pouted insulted.

"I met your sisters yesterday." He started to explain. "They were on their way to the mall when suddenly their car broke down. Of course as the gentlemen I am I stopped to help them out. And as a thank you they insisted treating me to lunch. I refused at first but as you probably know better than me they're quite persistent." He snickered.

Misty was getting pretty tired now, after all, she had walked all day long. She closed her eyed but tried her best to stay awake because she wanted to hear the rest of his story.

"We talked about a lot of things and then the subject became you. They talked about how they felt bad for their baby sister. That she had to be gym leader in their place because they were really bad in battling. And that because of that she didn't even have time to find herself a boyfriend. Then Lily suggested that maybe they should try to find a boyfriend for her. As you can guess suddenly all eyes were on me. They begged me to take you out on date once or at least meet you. Not able to resist their pledges I said I still had to think about the date thing but I did promise I would meet you."

Misty's eyes shot open.

"They what?" She shouted shocked. She couldn't believe her sisters had actually done that.

"I'm going to kill them." And she tried to get up to go kill them but Gary pulled her against him again.

"I'm not finished yet, at least wait until I'm finished." He laughed.

"I wanted to get this over with so yesterday evening I went to the club they told me they would go to. I seated myself in a dark corner with sight on the entrance so that I could see the people coming in but they couldn't see me. After half an hour your sisters finally came in with you following them reluctantly."

"So yesterday was all planned. It was all an act, it wasn't real." She interrupted him and moaned.

"At first yes but then it became real because the second I saw you I was stunned, I was mesmerized, I was instantly attracted to you." He smiled." That was really bad for my ego so of course I never showed it and even tried to fight it" He then smirked.

"After that I observed you for a while before I made my way over to you."

'I'm not going to tell her that is was love at first sight. That would be so unGaryish. Uh I've told her too much.' He thought to himself.

"So when you told me you liked me, you meant it?"

"Of course I did." He snorted "I don't really sleep around for fun you know."

'At least not this time.' He added in his head but she didn't need to know that.

She inhaled deeply and tried to let everything sink in.

"So my sisters knew?"

He nodded.

"So that's why they weren't worried about me today" She realized when she recalled her earlier call. "They probably thought ..."

"That you were with me?" He grinned and she grinned back.

"By the way, I like you too, GareBear."She laughed while he flinched.

"Stupid sister." He muttered.

_N/A : Uhuh xd Finally I've finished with the original planned end of this story :p Meeeuh I know I lied xd I never planned to let it end at just chapter one xd So any comments ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : The lyrics is not mine but Taylor's

Lyrics of Taylor Swift - I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl

Livin' in a crazy world

Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

The secrets or my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself

Only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

the other half I'm only trying to let you know

that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you

Uh huh

Yeah


End file.
